


Hard

by Cherry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Hand Job, Levi snark, M/M, spoilers for manga chapter 49
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry/pseuds/Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a little while after the events of chapter 49 of the manga. Erwin can't sleep. Some things are harder than he expected. Spoilers for chapter 49. Erwin/Levi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning for chapter 49 of the manga.

            When you spent years sharing barracks you learned to jack off quietly, so it didn’t take Levi long to realise what was going on, even in the almost total darkness of the commander’s room.

            Someone more tactful might have cleared his throat, but Levi rarely chose to be tactful. “Feeling better then?”

            The soft rustling sounds stopped instantly. “Levi?”

            “Is it hard?”

            Bedsprings creaked as Erwin sat up. “Not as hard as I’d like it.”

            “Tch. That’s not what I meant, pervert.”

            “I know. Yeah, it’s a bitch. When you think of all the things you’re going to miss it’s not the first one that springs to mind, but -”

            “Hm.” Levi crossed to Erwin’s bedside sensing the position of the bed rather than seeing it, although his eyes were adjusting already and he could make out a darker shadow against the darkness. “So, you always used your right hand?”

            “You’re still limping a little bit,” Erwin said, hearing the slight unevenness of his corporal’s footsteps on the wooden floor.

            “Yes, but it’s nothing, and it’s getting better. Don’t change the subject. Personally, I use either hand.” Levi reached Erwin’s bedside making sure to stay on the commander’s left. “Move over.”

            “ _You_ never had any trouble using both blades either. Not all of us are naturally ambidextrous,” Erwin grumbled, but he moved across the bed.

            “You learned to use two blades, with practice,” Levi replied, “and you’ll learn this the same way. But not tonight.”

            Erwin’s voice lost some of its usual control as he heard the clunk of manoeuvre gear harness buckles hitting the floor. “No? You’re not – you’re not going to hang that up?” There was a muffled thump as something soft fell to the ground.

            “I’m not. It’s cold out here.” Levi climbed into bed next to Erwin, and slid one naked thigh over the commander’s.

            “Shit you’re cold!”

            “Hm. So people tell me. You’re warm.” Levi’s icy hand came up to touch Erwin’s forehead. “Not too warm. No fever. That’s good.”

            “No, it’s healing well.”

            “Apparently so, if you’re up to entertaining yourself.”

            “I couldn’t sleep.”

            “No. Well, jacking off can help with that.”

            “That was the plan.”

            “Plans change.” Levi licked Erwin’s neck and ran his hand over the beautifully hard muscles of his chest and stomach. He was reaching lower when Erwin made a sudden awkward movement, twisting his body away from Levi’s touch. Erwin’s fingers dug into Levi’s shoulder and then, when he found that he couldn’t reach far enough to pull the corporal’s straying hand away before it reached his dick, Erwin grabbed Levi’s hair, yanking his head back sharply.

            “Stop!” Erwin ordered.

            “Ow! Fuck, what’s wrong?”

            “Don’t touch me! How can you want to touch me?”

            “Oh,” said Levi, withdrawing his hand, his voice as cold as his skin had been. “We’re going to have _this_ conversation are we? How boring.”

            “What?”

            “ _How can you want me like this?”_ Levi intoned flatly. “- As if I’ve never seen anyone with a missing limb before. _I’m not the man I used to be. –_ You are, unless that bastard Titan sucked your brains out through the hole where your arm used to be. _I’ll never fly again._ You will. You will – and if you try to use this injury as an excuse not to train, you’ll have me to answer to. _Don’t pity me._ I don’t. I don’t fucking pity you. You’re alive. Aren’t you?”

            There was a brief silence followed by an indrawn breath.

            “Yes. I’m alive.”

            “Good. That’s that, then.”

            Levi put his hand on Erwin’s cock and stroked it into hardness, leaning his head on his commander’s chest, listening to Erwin’s strong heart beating out a gradually accelerating rhythm in his ear. Levi relaxed, his cheek warming against Erwin’s skin, as he breathed in the familiar scent of his lover’s body. Erwin’s hips rolled slightly as he pressed himself against Levi’s hand and Levi gripped harder in response, rubbing firmly, building pressure slowly. Erwin’s breath shortened, his arm tightening around Levi’s narrow shoulders, holding him close as Levi’s merciless hand moved faster. Erwin came hard in Levi’s palm, with his usual small, appreciative gasp. In the darkness, Levi smiled.

            Levi listened to Erwin’s slowing heartbeat. Erwin ran the flat of his hand over the nape of Levi’s neck, stroking the short, shaved hairs the wrong way, before his fingers played with the longer, softer hair on top of Levi’s head. Levi stretched sinuously, then reached down beside the bed and turned back again, wiping Erwin’s stomach dry with something soft that felt like cotton.

            “Is that your _shirt_?” Erwin asked.

            “Yes.”

            “But –”

            “It’ll wash.” Levi dropped the shirt beside the bed and turned back to the warmth of Erwin’s solid body. Erwin’s strong arm pulled Levi closer. He leaned down to kiss Levi’s forehead; Levi made the habitual, soft scoffing sound that could imply scorn, laughter, or both, and kissed Erwin’s mouth, hard.  Erwin kissed him back, and for a moment kisses threatened to lead to something more, but Levi knew that Erwin needed rest, and, somewhat reluctantly, settled back against Erwin’s shoulder. He was almost asleep when Erwin’s low laugh startled him back into wakefulness.

            “What’s so funny?”

            _“…Sucked my brains out through the hole where my arm used to be_...?”

            Levi stretched, yawning. “So I’m a bastard. It’s common knowledge. Go to sleep.”

            “I’m taking orders from my corporal now?”

            “Tch. Go to sleep, _Sir_.” 


End file.
